Operation: Get Rid of BHK!
by Takkian
Summary: A story on how unordinary Organization XIII can really be. Demyx believes that everything is Roxas' fault. So, to solve the problem he asks Xemnas to get rid of him. But the Superior suggests an uncanny solution...


**Operation: Get Rid of BHK!  
**

**The Summary and A/N:** All right, the title should be self-explanatory. But it really doesn't tell you everything. Now, the Organization members have been going through some random things lately since Roxas joined. And strangely enough, things only get weirder. Everyone, except for a few, hates Roxas and are dying to get rid of him. So for some VERY odd reason, Xemnas decides the group should join in some kind of game. Why? No one knows. For what? He won't say. What kind of game is it? Gotta read the story to know… But who will come out victorious? Will Demyx and the rest of the Anti-Roxas Team get their wish of ridding Roxas from the Organization? A fic about how unordinary and unorganized Organization XIII really is…

**WARNING!!:** Lots of OOC!! I mean really…

**-Border-**

Chapter UNO!

**-Border-**

So it was a very average day in the World That Never Was. The city was as vibrant as ever, dark yet vivid. Nothing out of the ordinary, the skies were dark and the streets barren. The only thing that would probably be out of the ordinary was what was about to occur later that day.

There was music blaring from within the castle floating above the city. Deep within the stronghold, where the denizens of the fortress' bedrooms reside, rock music echoed through the hallway. The heavy metal melodies came from a particular room, one that belonged to the ninth member of the Organization.

He loved music. But since it was so loud and annoying it disturbed the rest of the occupants in the home, especially one who was already ticked off. The one member, who hated nearly everything, decided enough was enough.

The seventh member stepped out of his room and made his way to noisy one. Without warning he swung the door open to see the blond teen dancing away, oblivious to everything. The older man walked over to the blaring stereo and pressed the power button off. The young teen stopped dancing and looked around to see who turned off the music he was enjoying. Blinking a few times he saw his fellow member standing before the stereo system. The blue haired man was obviously annoyed and very, very angry. The younger boy smiled cheekily as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Was it too loud?" Demyx asked with a nervous chuckle following after.

"Maybe just a little," the man replied sarcastically with a blank tone.

"Well you could've told me instead of just barging in here and turning off my stuff as if you own the damn place," the blond pouted.

The cerulean haired man didn't reply and instead moved on to a different and more important subject, "Have you seen Axel?"

"Nope. He's probably with Roxas," the blond replied as he placed his hand behind his head. "Why you asking?"

Without a response, Saïx walked out of the room. The other boy frowned and decided to follow him.

"You know, I'm about to go look for him myself. Want me to tell him you were looking for him?"

"No," Saïx quickly retorted.

"You seem to be a bit on the sour side, Saïx," Demyx giggled. "You jealous?"

Saïx stopped and turned to glare at the other. "Of what?"

"Roxas of course. Seems like the little runt has been taking up all your boyfriend time."

"Demyx. Shut up." Saïx said firmly as he continued to walk through the halls in search of said boyfriend.

"You're mad," Demyx grinned.

Saïx could only sigh and ignore the idiotic blond. Before the blond was able to continue two people called from behind them. The two turned around to see Larxene and Axel heading their way. The first thing the read head did was run up to the blue haired man and pounced on him, causing Saïx to fall back with Axel's weight pinning him down.

"My darling, my snuggle bear, my sweetheart, my everything, my—"

"Get off," Saïx interrupted, looking quite irritated.

"What's the matter Sai-sai?" the fiery red head asked innocently, "You mad at me?"

"Told you so," Demyx placed his two-cents in.

Saïx pushed off the young man angrily before standing up and dusting himself off. Larxene looked over to Demyx with a raised eyebrow in question, wanting to know what was going on. The blond mouthed a 'just watch' and she nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?" Axel frowned as he stood up as well.

"Maybe," Saïx snapped as he began to walk away.

"Wait, what did I do?" Axel asked while following his beloved. Larxene and Demyx, who were the two nosy ones, began to follow as well.

"Wait, I know! Maybe it has something to do with Roxas!" Demyx said loudly and deliberately with an over sarcastic gasp.

Both Axel and Larxene stopped to look at the blond. "What?!"

"Yeah, you two have been hanging around together a little too much. And _maybe_ it's gotten your boyfriend a little upset," Demyx explained in a singsong voice.

Saïx stopped abruptly once he was mentioned but did not turn around. He only continued to listen to what the instigating blond had to say.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked innocently, unsure of what was afoot.

"Well, you see," Demyx began, "ever since Roxas came around, you and him seem to be hanging out a lot and maybe a little too much. Of course you two are all buddy-buddy and best of friends which make you close. But the closeness is making your oh-so-loyal boyfriend very angry," he explained.

"No shit," Larxene gasped. She spoke for the very first time today.

"So he's mad because I hang out with Roxas?" Axel asked, still confused and completely oblivious to the situation.

"I think he's upset because you hang out with Roxas more than him," Larxene chimed.

"And thus I present to you the very pissed off Saïx," the blond presented very dramatically.

Axel turned around to see Saïx storming away once more. "Saïx! Wait!" He called out as he ran to him.

"Should we follow?" Larxene asked.

"Of course!" Demyx beamed as he grabbed the blond haired girl's hand and ran down the hall. "Wouldn't want to miss the fight!"

**-BORDERBORDERBORDER!!!HAHAH!!!-**

A small blond named Roxas was wandering the halls looking for a certain red head. The blond was extremely bored and had nothing better to do. So he decided to seek his close and only friend. But his search came to a halt as soon as a he was bombarded by a scary black/gray headed man. Roxas let out a yelp of surprise as his body met with the floor. Blinking a few time he looked up to see one of the thirteen members on top of his tiny body.

"You're alive?!" the man nearly screamed.

"Xigbar?!" Roxas exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"WHERE'S SAÏX?!?!" He yelled with wide eyes.

"I don't know!" Roxas yelled back, slightly frightened. "And what the hell is your problem?!"

"I sense great danger…" Xigbar suddenly whispered in a creepy like manner.

"Dude… get off me," Roxas stated as his eyes narrowed angrily.

"NOOOO!!!! YOU MUST TELL ME WHERE THE BLUE HEADED ONE RESIIIIDDDEESSS!!!" Xigbar screamed maniacally as he shook Roxas violently. "HE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!!"

"I said I didn't know!" Roxas answered. "And please stop shaking me…"

"Listen to me carefully oh young one," the old man whispered dramatically once he halted the shaking.

"Before you start, can you please remove yourself," Roxas stated once again. Once Xigbar did what he was told he helped the blond to his feet and dusted him off.

"So… what's your story?" Roxas asked.

"SAÏX IS COMING TO KILL YOOOUUUU!!!"

"Well… I kind of figure that out. But why?"

"He's very angry. He thinks you and Axel are more than just friends. And he's been searching for you. You must hide or you will DIE!"

"You know, you need to stop screaming so much," Roxas said before shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he's angry with me. I did nothing wrong."

"You tried to take his boyfriend."

"Wait… his boy—Axel and Saïx are going out?! No shit!!" Roxas gasped at the new discovery he had just made.

"You didn't know?" the older man asked. Roxas only shook his head. "Those two have been together since they joined the organization, man. They're like a married couple!"

"So… Saïx is jealous because Axel hangs out with me now?" Roxas guessed.

"You are correct my young friend," Xigbar bowed for some odd reason.

"So he wants to kill me?!" Roxas cried, taken aback from the sudden realization.

"Yes, yes," the man nodded. "For you see, my little one, he doesn't like you. He fucking hates your guts."

"Well that's nice to hear," the blond said sarcastically with a hopeless sigh. "What am I to do now?"

"I don't know but you're in pretty deep shit." Xigbar stated simply.

Roxas only shook his head in hopelessness.

"ROXAS!!!"

Both members turned to the voice and before they could even see it coming, the blond was bombarded to the ground again. This time it was so quick he didn't even get a chance to yell out. He blinked and found someone else on top of him once more.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Roxas asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You have to run and hide!" he exclaimed.

"I would if you get off me first."

"Oh… heh," Axel laughed cheekily before doing so.

"Wait, don't tell me… Saïx is coming to kill me right."

"How did you know?" Axel gasped.

"Psychic powers…" Roxas whispered in the same creepy fashion Xigbar had done earlier.

"REALLY?!" Xigbar gasped with the widest eyes in surprise. Roxas sighed in disbelief before…

"Roxas."

Everyone turned around slowly and to their dismay, Saïx was standing behind them. Gloriously pissed. The tension in the room was as thick as… plain mustard. They all stared wide-eyed with fear as their teeth chattered and their bodies trembled. Then—

"HOLY CRAP!! I LEFT THE MAYNNAISE OPEN!!!" Lexeaus hollered as he ran past them and down the hall.

Everyone, even Saïx, blinked in confusion at the sudden outburst. But before anything else happened, Xigbar ran under the closest table yelling, "Take fucking cover bitches!!"

Saïx started toward the small blond named Roxas. His hazel, golden brown eyes glared machetes at the poor teen. He began to tremble again in fear before yelping and hiding behind the only thing could.

"Axel!! Save me!!" he cried.

"WHAT?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Please!!! You're the only person who can stop him, right?"

"Who do you think I am? Sora?" Axel said. Roxas looked at him in question before the red head shook his head and told him to forget about it.

"Move," the berserker ordered once he was in front of his boyfriend.

"Sure, why not," Axel complied as he quickly stepped aside.

"Axel!" Roxas cried as he looked at his close friend with teary eyes.

Axel only shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry' before he ran under the table beside Xigbar. Suddenly, Demyx and Larxene busted through the windows.

"We didn't miss anything did we?!" Larxene asked, hyped up.

"Did Roxas die yet?!" Demyx cried as he looked around frantically. He snapped his fingers and frowned deeply when he saw the blond standing before Saïx and alive.

"Dammit… we came too early, Larxe…" he looked over to see his friend gone and hiding under the table with the other two idiots called Axel and Xigbar.

"Why are we under the table?" Larxene whispered.

"Because these are the best front row seats," Xigbar answered.

Demyx joined the group under the table with some popcorn and passed it towards Axel. The red head only glared at him.

"You…" he hissed.

"What did I do?" Demyx asked innocently.

"You…"

"Me what?"

"You…"

"Axel. Shut the fuck up." Zexion stated as he joined everyone under the table. "What are we watching?"

"Roxas vs. Saïx!" Larxene said happily as they began to watch the show unfold before them.

"You wanna fight?" Roxas fashioned the tough guy pose. Saïx just stared at the tiny blond.

"You think you're so cool and tough because you're bigger and older than me?"

Saïx glared down at the small blond as he ranted on.

"You walk around here thinking you own the place because you're so scary. Well you know what mister macho guy? Bring it!" Bring it!" The blond put up his dukes in the toughest way possible. As soon as Saïx took a step forward though—

"NOT IN THE FACE!!!" The blond cried as he cowered away.

Axel's guilt took a hold of him and decided to step in between the two, knowing very well that all he was doing was putting his life in danger. Despite the angry glare he received from the Luna Diviner, he decided enough was enough. "Saïx, Roxas didn't do anything. It's not his fault," the red head defended.

"Then whose is it?"

"Demyx," both Roxas and Axel answered quickly as they pointed to said blond. Saïx turned to see the teen munching away at some gummy bears and making bets with the other three. Demyx noticed the sudden quietness and looked to see three pairs of eyes on him.

"What did I do?" he quickly asked.

"You started all this trouble." Saïx answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about? Roxas was the one who tried to steal your boyfriend, remember?"

"So true," Larxene added.

"WHAT?!" Both Axel and Roxas exclaimed.

"Demyx, what the hell are you trying to say?!" Roxas blurted out.

"What I'm saying is that ever since you've joined you've been starting trouble around here. And the first thing you tried to do was take away Axel from Saïx!" Demyx answered.

"What?! Roxas would never want to do something like that!" Axel defended.

"Stop defending him. You like him too! Admit it!" Demyx reprehended.

"STOP IT! Stop fighting!!"

Everyone turned to Xigbar who finally came out from under the table with Zexion and Larxene standing beside him.

"Can't you see you're tearing us apart… WHAT ABOUT US?!"

"What about you?!" Saïx spat with maximum anger.

"We helped you too… and what do we get? NOTHING!!"

"Xigbar. Shut up." Demyx said before turning on the younger blond again. "You need to leave. You've been causing too much trouble. You're not wanted here."

"That's not something you should say to somebody…" Roxas frowned.

"It's true! No one likes you! Just go back to where you came from!"

"Stop it! Leave Roxas alone!" Axel protected the boy once again.

Saïx looked over to him and narrowed his gaze. "Why do you keep defending him? Is he that important to you?"

Before Axel could answer that, a black vortex appeared in between the fight and out walked their leader, the great Xemnas… in his nighty gown. It had black and white nobody symbols all over it and Kingdom Hearts written across, even on the matching hat and slippers. In his hand was an overstuffed heartless plushy. He looked tiredly around at the group of Nobodies and frowned.

"What is all this commotion?" He asked before yawing. "Shouldn't you all be in bed?"

"Sir, I wish to have a meeting!" Demyx blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He turned his head to look at the blond. "For what purpose?"

"It's about Number 13. I would like everyone to be there sir!"

Xemnas stared at the blond and blinked. "Demyx. Go to bed."

"Please sir!" he begged.

"Well, why waste my time then? Tell me now what it is that you want," the silver headed man said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Roxas should be kicked out of the Organization!"

Xemnas' eyes went slightly wide since he was a little taken aback from the request. He looked over to the blond who was standing behind Axel sadly before looking back at Demyx. "For what reasons?"

"No one likes him!" Demyx shouted. "He's been causing so much trouble for us! He needs to go!"

Xemnas looked at Demyx in question before bursting out into a fit of laughter from the stupidity of it all.

"How badly do you want him to go?"

"Really bad! And not just me! The other members too!"

"Are you telling me that the entire Organization dislikes him?" the Superior asked. As he and Demyx discussed the Roxas thing, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord and Marluxia happened to show up as well. They were returning from a mission and were passing by to go to their room but hear all this commotion and decided to stop by and watch.

Xaldin walked over to Xigbar and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Demyx is finally asking Xemnas to get rid of Roxas."

"Really?" the man gasped. Is he going through with it?"

Larxene shrugged, "they just started talking about a few minutes ago."

"Ah, fair timing," Xemnas said once he noticed the other members. "We were just discussing something and would like you're input as well."

They all nodded and listened in.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but… I hear that you all dislike number thirteen, is that right?"

Nearly everyone nodded in agreement.

"And so you want me to… release him?"

Thy all nodded quickly at that as well. Roxas and Axel sighed depressingly.

"What you are asking is something I simply can not do," Xemnas said simply with a slight gin. "He must leave on his own free will."

Roxas looked up at Axel and they smile at each other happily.

"What?! But no one likes him!" Demyx yelled in frustration. "Why can't we do something to kick him out?!"

"Do you want him out that badly?"

Almost everyone shouted out in agreement. "Well do anything!" Demyx added. Xemnas smiled darkly. He looked at his members before coming to an arrangement, something to his liking.

"How about… you all play a game?"

"A what?" half of them said.

"A game; one that will test any and all abilities—a test of proficiency and intellect. A competition in which you, the members of Organization XIII, must compete against each other to stay both in the game…" he paused to witness the reaction he was receiving. This was all too amusing.

"…and in the Organization."

**-BORDERRR!!!-**

_Chapter One END!_

**-border!-**

**A/N:** BOOM BABY! Howdaya like that?! I hope you readers enjoyed it. If it's good, I'll continue. Tell me if I should keep going or if this story is so damn bad I need Axel to burn my fingers off as punishment. I'm sorry for the boringness but I needed to set the background mood. Now… Let da games begin!! But before we do that… all I ask is from you all is some REVIEWS! I can't continue without any motivation!!

I give you Axel cupcakes? No? Demyx? Saïx cupcakes?


End file.
